


Numbers and Words

by PeachEclair



Series: Oceans Apart [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, How Do I Tag, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachEclair/pseuds/PeachEclair
Summary: Percy's and Annabeth's relationship could be summed up in a collection of words. Five words, then four words, three words, two, and finally one word. (Part of 'Oceans Apart' but could be read as a standalone)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Oceans Apart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Numbers and Words

_ I won’t let you go _

Etched into her mind as they fall down for what seems like an eternity. It makes all the bitter months of loneliness dissipate into nothing and the anxiety that’s been gnawing at her mind loosen. 

She can trust him because he will never let her go. He would rather fill into the fiery pits of hell instead of letting her face it alone. They might die, but he will be there to the end. That was always his fatal flaw; his undying loyalty. 

Now, she has never been happier.  _ He  _ has returned, not a shadow of the person that he once was, as she had feared. A goddess could take away his memory, but he would still sacrifice himself for people that he loved, and she would never let him go this time. He wouldn’t let her go either.

*****

_ We’re in this together _

A throwaway line after a battle. 

A jest after a conversation. 

A promise after a night terror.

No matter the context it meant the same.

As cheesy and cliche as it sounded, she felt cared for. He would constantly remind her of the fact that she no longer had to face the present challenges alone, and would give her a smile and a  _ whose the seaweed brain now? _ and she would instantly feel more upbeat. 

It was funny how much she relied on those four words, a verification that she could murder an entire orphanage and still he would remain at her side. He would question her sanity, and undoubtedly remove any children from the nearby vicinity, but he would never abandon her. Ever. 

And that meant more to her than all the stars in the world.

*****

_ I love you _

The first time he had said that she was in shock. She had suspected it, certainly. He was about as subtle as a high visibility vest in a wardrobe of white shirts, and he had no idea either. She never expected his to just say it though. 

It made sense, however. He wore his heart on his sleeve, the seaweed brain that he is, and was more emotional and thoughtful than logical. 

None of that mattered though. She was just happy to receive affirmation of his love for her. 

Love. Such a simple word. It was used flamboyantly, causally, by teenagers everywhere, who thought that the biggest problem in their relationship was whether or not their respective partner was cheating. 

For them, however, it was a promise of completing one another. Of  _ understanding  _ one another. Living with and for each other.

“Σ 'αγαπώ” 

*****

_ Promise me _

_ Promise me that you’ll never leave me, promise me that you’ll still be here next year, promise me that we can be together forever… _

The list of hopeful promises went on and on. She wanted to believe that all her promises could be granted, but she also lived in a world where any reality loved to interrupt her fantasies. 

The one thing that relentlessly echoed around her mind, however?

_ Promise me. _

Because she was a sucker for wishing upon stars.

*****

_ Forever _

He said it many times, in many different scenarios, but she still felt a little bit happier after that one word.

She loved hearing it, but perhaps her favourite time and place of hearing it was at night when they were cuddling together, and he looked her in the eyes and whispered that one word and she believed it. Because she believed in forever.


End file.
